1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein generally relates to a radiation generator and more particularly to a high voltage tank assembly used in a radiation generator.
2. Description of Related Art
An imaging device comprising a ‘C’ arm incorporates a radiation generator and a radiation detector. The radiation generator generally comprises a radiation source, a high voltage tank assembly configured to energize the radiation source and a power circuit. As the high voltage tank assembly responsible for generating the high voltage required for the operation of the radiation source represents a substantial part of the overall size of the radiation generator, it is desirable to provide a compact high voltage tank assembly.
Further, the high voltage tank assembly comprises a voltage rectifier circuit and a transformer assembly coupled to the voltage rectifier circuit. The voltage rectifier circuit and the transformer assembly are amongst bulky modules of the radiation generator.
The high voltage required by the radiation source is delivered by the high-voltage tank assembly typically using a connecting means. However, the connecting means between the high-voltage tank assembly located outside a shield housing and the radiation source located within the shield housing is cumbersome as well as expensive. Further, this arrangement may lead to radiation leakage. The connecting means generally comprises conductors housed inside a cable. Employing the conductors housed within the cable makes the radiation generator bulky which is incompatible with the mobility which is desired by for a diagnostic radiology installation.
On the other hand, when the high voltage tank assembly and the radiation source are together housed within the shield housing and the high voltage required by the radiation source is delivered directly by the high-voltage tank assembly, the radiation generator is nevertheless subject to disadvantages since the weight and bulk of this unit are greater than those of the assembly consisting of the housing, which contains the radiation source alone.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need to provide a compact and efficient design for assembling various components used in the radiation generator.